Thrown Off Focus
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Hours before Chris Sabin has his long awaited X-Division title match, Alex Shelley decides to stop by to wish him luck...in a very interesting way. Shelley/Sabin.
1. Chapter 1

Thrown Off Focus

No big deal, not at all. X-Division title shots are never a big deal…who the hell was I trying to kid? Tonight was the first X-Division title shot that I've had in years. I have got to be focused. I spent a few hours in the gym the hotel had then headed up to my room to shower. There was a knock at the door just as I was about to head into the bathroom. I opened it to see my tag team partner, Alex Shelley standing there. "Hey Alex. What's up man?"

"I need to tell you something. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on." I closed the door behind Alex and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"It's more of a 'show you' than a 'tell you.'"

"Ok. What do you have to show me?"

"Promise not to be freaked out?"

"Promise."

"Ok. But when I'm done, just remember that you said you wouldn't freak."

"Alright Alex, I get it."

Without any other word, Alex shoved me hard into the wall and yanked my tank top off. "Alex, what are you-" I was cut off by a harsh kiss from Alex. Where did this come from? I didn't even know he was gay. Alex moved his mouth from my lips to my neck, very close to my adam's apple. I let out a soft moan, which surprised even me. Alex's lips moved to my collarbone, then further down to my chest. "Alex.." His tongue circled my nipple, making it wet and sending shivers up my spine. He blew lightly on it, his breath cool from his tongue. I sighed and let my head fall back as Alex did the same thing to the right one. He kissed down my abdomen, paying attention to the outline of my abs. I felt myself lean into his mouth, trying to feel more of him. He pulled down the waistbands of my gym shorts and my boxers, exposing me to him. I knew I was aroused, but I didn't think it was that much. He ran his tongue across both my hips, making me moan softly. He looked up at me and I could see desire and need in his chocolate brown eyes. He gently kissed the tip all the way down. "Mmmm...Alex." He then licked up my shaft, ignoring the tip as he blew lightly on the trail he just licked. I sighed lightly and brought my hands up to caress Alex's face. He smiled at me and winked, giving his face a devious look to it.

Without any more hesitation, he took all of me in his mouth making me gasp. As he continued, I had to push my plams up against the wall just to keep myself up because he was that good. "What...mmm...brought this on?" I tried to keep some composure despite what Alex was doing to me. He was saying something but with me in his mouth, all I got was mumbles and vibrations along my shaft. That put me so close to the edge that I felt I wasn't going to last much longer. Alex looked me directly in the eye and that's all it took. With a scream that turned into a moan, I came in Alex's mouth. Alex stood up and made me watch him swallow every last bit. Talk about hot. He yanked me forward into a kiss, letting me taste myself on his tongue. He pulled away, pulled up my shorts & boxers and led me to the couch so I could sit. I practically collapsed onto the couch and Alex just sat next to me.

"Chris, I've always had these feelings for you. You just haven't noticed them. I'm gonna be rooting for you tonight." He got up, kissed me lightly and left. I sat there on the couch, panting for ten minutes. I finally got up and tried to focus on my match tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe it! Chris Sabin has done it! He won the X-Division title!" I raised the title in the air and just listened to the fans go nuts. I rolled out of the ring, walked through the tunnel and back to my dressing room. I put my title on the bench and was getting changed when I heard a knock at the door. I was a little hesitant, seeing as what happened last time, but nontheless I opened it to once again see Alex standing there. I let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Chris. Congrats on winning tonight."

"Thanks. I even surprised myself. Jay's a pretty tough competitor and I wasn't as focused as I had planned."

"Wasn't as focused? You looked pretty in the zone to me. What happened?"

"Can we talk about this at the hotel? It's um more personal than I'm willing to openly say at work."

"Sure. Did you drive?"

"No. I caught a ride with Sonjay. Did you?"

"Yeah, come on." I followed Alex to his car and we got to the hotel in no time. I quickly led Alex to my room, opened the door and locked it behind us.

"Now do you plan on telling me why you weren't as focused?" I nodded.

"...Why Chris?"

"You. And what you did earlier." I stepped closer to him.

"Chris, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to. My original plan was to come up here, wish you luck and leave. But somehow between getting on the elevator and standing in front of your door, I realized that I had to tell you or I would go insane. I kind of let myself go. I'm sorry Chris. I'll just leave." He went to leave but I gently grabbed his wrist. Something in the back of my head told me not to let him leave.

"Stay Alex. I don't want you to go." I closed the space between and looked deep into his brown eyes. I felt Alex run his hands up my sides and push my vest off my shoulders. I leant in and kissed Alex firmly on the mouth, my hands running down his sides to the bottom of his Motorcity Machinegun shirt. He held my face with his hands as I ran my hands across his abs. He lifted up his arms and I practically yanked off his t-shirt, wasting no time in kissing him again. He pushed me backwards, guiding me through the hallway and into the bedroom. I moved my mouth from his lips to his neck and shoulder, leaving red marks on his tan skin. I gently pushed Alex back onto the bed, causing us to the break the kiss.

"You ok Chris?"

I must've been staring at him because his voice brought me back. "Yeah. I was just thinking about...our friendship." I looked down at his chocolate eyes and watched him smirk, which made me smirk. He sat up, with me still straddling his hips, and started leaving feather light kisses across the top of my chest.

"What about it?"

He continued kissing me and flicking his tongue across my chest. "About...mhm..how...ahh...close we were, all those...mhm...years." I tried to remain composed through sighs and moans of pleasure. After a few more minutes of Alex's soft torture, he pulled away and looked at me. His look made something go off inside me. "Screw it!" I shoved Alex onto the bed, pinning his wrists so he couldn't move his upper body. "Five years, Alex. Five years I've had these feelings. I just never told you because I thought you would freak. I couldn't help but constantly ask you if you were going to spend the night or if we were going to head to the beach. Obviously, you weren't freaked. What you did earlier today made me realize that I wasn't going down that street by myself. I've waited so long to tell you Alex. I love you man, more than just my best friend." I stared at Alex, slightly panting from my long winded burst. He just stared at me, in shock, and that look made me think I went too far.

"Wow Chris."

I smirked again. "Now it's time for me to return the favor." I leant down and gave Alex a toe-curling kiss. He moaned when I moved my oral assault to his neck. I licked straight down his chest to the top of his tight jeans, which looked hot as hell on him. I traced his abs and watched him lay his head back in pleasure. I went slower than he did, just to tease him and torture him. I unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers, and threw them onto the floor. I kissed a trail up his leg to his cash and prizes. (thanks for that dane) I licked up to the tip on one side then the other, ignoring the tip both times. With one last look and wink at Alex, I took all of him in his mouth. Alex bucked his hips, balled the sheets up and let out a loud moan. I continued my task, every once in a while making eye contact with Alex which only made him throw back his head and ball the sheets up more.

"Oh God Chris...I'm..." Alex's breathing got quicker and quicker and I knew he was close. I looked up at Alex and took every last inch of him in mouth, letting him push up to the back of my throat.

"Ahhh...Chris!" I felt Alex shoot his load into the back of my mouth, every once in a while pushing further into my throat. Once he was spent, I moved back up to his face and stared into his eyes. I made him watch me swallow every last bit and then kissed him hard, making him taste himself. He brought his hand to my face and gently ran his finger down my sweaty cheek, smiling sweetly at me the whole time.

"That...was...amazing."

"You deserve it Alex. I love you." I kissed him one more time and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you too Chris."

Tonight, was definitely the best night of my life.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Feedback is both encouraged and appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I was going through my story list and saw that my Sabin/Shelley story looked a little lonely. I've been considering writing a follow-up and now, I've come through and written it up. I hope you all enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the people mentioned; they belong to themselves, rightfully of course.  
**Warning:**This will content mature, man on man content. If you don't like that, I highly suggest you turn back now. You have been warned.

**Thrown Off Focus, Again  
**

Sitting at a bar by myself wasn't at the top of my list of things I wanted to do tonight by my best friend ditched me for his new girl. I kept downing shots but I still couldn't get over the heartache I was feeling. It felt like forever ago that I had confessed to Chris how I really felt. I had honestly expected us to go all the way and spend the rest of our days together but judging by my current situation, that wasn't the case. He just had to credit everything to the euphoria he felt after he had won the X-Division championship and 'being confused' but I knew it was neither of those things. He just wanted to take up Velvet Sky on her offer of being more than just co-workers. It was an insult and it hurt like all hell. I felt someone clap me on the back and I turned to watch AJ Styles sit next to me, ordering two shots as he sat down.

"Hey Alex."

"What's up, AJ?"

"Not much. Just watching a good friend sulk and try to drown his sorrows in JD." I forced out a laugh.

"That's oddly specific."

"It's accurate, though, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, it is." AJ pushed his second shot in front of me and we toasted before downing them. The two of us chatted about work, AJ's marital issues and the overall opinion of this new image for TNA.

"I mean, honestly, is anyone buying this crap? Just because the damn WWE changed their image, doesn't mean we have to do it. We're better than them and our shit is real." AJ downed another shot and I just laughed at him. I knew he was passionate about keeping TNA the way it was but the changes were happening, whether any of us liked it or not. "You and I, Alex, are testaments to how awesome TNA is the way it is and has been. Neither of us need to reinvent ourselves because most of those fans love us the way we are, love us to the core. They don't want to see this reinvented image bullshit and everyone knows it. I'm so embarrassed to be affiliated with this, man. Aren't you?"

"A little, yeah. I don't like the fact that we're wrestling less and talking more. Granted, I'm great on a mic-"

"Bet you're great on more than just a mic." AJ winked at me and I just laughed.

"Anyway, I know I'm great on a mic but forty-five minutes of talking compared to fifteen of actual wrestling is just nonsense. My career is as a wrestler, not some talker who wrestles on occasion."

"That's what I'm saying, man!" Clearly, AJ had drank more shots when I wasn't looking because he was acting pretty smashed. I watched him down his last shot and throw money on the bar to pay for his drinks. "I know a better place than this, Alex. Wanna join me?"

"Yeah, I do. Beats sitting here, that's for sure." AJ draped his arm over my shoulders and led me out of the bar after I paid for my own drinks.

"Atta boy." AJ hailed a cab and mumbled some address to the driver. We arrived at some club, with quite a few people standing outside of it, and AJ paid the fare before pushing me out of the cab. He grabbed my hand, nodded at the bouncer and we bypassed the big line to go into the club. I had to say that I noticed the distinct lack of women in this club and it only set in where we were when AJ led me to the bar.

"AJ, are we at a-"

"Gay bar? Absolutely." AJ ordered two drinks and propped himself up against the bar while he waited.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you looked like you needed to have some fun. Want me to take you back to the other bar you were at?"

"No! I mean, we came all the way out here and I'd rather not waste my night at that other place. But why are you here, man? You're married, remember?"

"I'm aware, seeing as she reminds me every day. But, she does know that I'm curious and we came to the agreement that I will indulge myself every once in a while, as long as she can do the same."

"So what is she going to indulge in?" AJ motioned for me to come closer and he whispered something in my ear, making my eyebrows raise. "Really? And you're okay with that?"

"She's okay with me doing this so I'm okay with her indulging in some multi-person action. I say, why not, let her enjoy herself while I'm gone. I don't want her unhappy and we both know not to start something with someone who wants more." I shrugged and took the drink AJ was handing me.

"Makes enough sense, I guess." We toasted again and downed our drinks. As the drink made it's way down my throat, I was surprised when it tasted so damn good. "AJ, what was that?"

"That was an Absolut Heaven, or so the bartender says. Want another?"

"Hell yeah." AJ smiled at me and ordered another round of drinks. He reappeared with two more drinks and I eagerly downed my own, feeling much better than I was earlier. I looked around at the guys in the bar and noticed that most of them either had no shirts on or had their chests showing in some way so I decided to join the ranks and take off my shirt, tucking it into the back of my jeans so I didn't lose it. I heard AJ let out a low whistle and I laughed at him. "Don't be shy, AJ."

"Me? Shy? You must be joking." AJ took off his shirt and looped into his belt loops to keep it close. "You're missing something though, Alex?"

"Yeah, what's that?" AJ grabbed something from the bartender and next thing I knew, my entire chest and half of my face was covered in glitter. "AJ! That stuff will never come off and you know that!"

"But it looks good on you, so deal with it." I just shrugged and smiled at AJ. AJ looked at the ceiling and smiled, obviously liking what he either heard or saw. "Dance. Now." I went to argue but AJ dragged me onto the dance floor and started to dance behind me. Within seconds of actually listening to the song, I was dancing along the music and with AJ pressed up against me. I will be the first to admit that it felt amazing to have AJ's muscular chest pressed up against my back and definitely with his ever growing boner pressed up against my ass. I got lost in the music and everything started to disappear around me, everything but AJ. His hands were pressing into my hips, leaving slight fingernail impressions in the skin and I could feel his lips on my ear. Out of nowhere, AJ bit down on my shoulder and I let out a low moan. I pushed myself further into AJ and I could hear him groan in my ear. One of AJ's hands moved from my hip and grabbed the bulge in the front of my pants, making me groan again. My head was starting to get foggy, not only from the amount of alcohol I had consumed tonight but also from the way my dick was getting constricted in my jeans. AJ whispered something in my ear and all I could do was nod as he led me off the dance floor towards the bathroom area. AJ threw me up against a wall and before I could figure out what was going on, his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me and running my fingers through his short brown hair. AJ pulled me closer and our bare chests connected, making me moan into the kiss. AJ's hands slipped into my pants and he grabbed my ass, making me gasp and break the kiss. "Alex...you're so hot." AJ bit down on the space between my neck and shoulder and I moaned so loud I swear the whole club heard it. One of AJ's hands moved to the front of my pants and he started to stroke me to full hardness.

"Oh...god, AJ." I moaned again and AJ chuckled against my skin. AJ wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, pinning me against the wall with his chest. I felt him go for the zipper on my jeans and my mind was so clouded by lust, I didn't care that we were in a public place.

"Want to get out of here or you can't wait for it?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. Please, AJ." AJ put me back down on the ground and dragged me off to some dark corner of a back room in the club. AJ's lips were on mine again and as he was kissing me, I felt him mess with my zipper and yank my jeans down to my ankles. I hissed as the cool air of the club hit my cock but when I heard AJ unzip his own pants, I completely forgot about the temperature in the club. I watched AJ pull something out of his pocket before shoving his pants down to his ankles. I swallowed hard and turned around to face the wall, ultimately presenting my ass to AJ like it was a freaking present on Christmas. I heard a low whistle from AJ and before I could say something, he pressed a kiss to one of my cheeks. I gasped when I felt him pull my cheeks apart.

"You have such a nice ass, Alex."

"Thanks, I think." AJ chuckled and smacked my ass, making me gasp again. There was a moment of silence and I was worried that AJ would run off. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I felt him ease one lubed up finger into my ass. I moaned against the brick and AJ pushed his finger in even deeper.

"So tight, Alex. Has it been a while?"

"Yeah."

"Was it with anyone I know?"

"Maybe."

"That always means yes, Alex. Who was it?" Why would AJ care who I slept with? It's not like he'd be jealous. "Awfully quiet up there, Alex." I didn't say anything, just to see what AJ would do. "Sounds like you want me to start guessing. This ought to be fun." AJ pulled his finger out and I moaned in disappointment. "Don't you worry, Alex. I'm not done with you, not for a long shot. Alright, let's start this guessing game." I swallowed hard and waited for AJ to start guessing who I've slept with from the roster. "Aries?"

"Been a while since I've thought of Aries that way but no. That ship sailed a while ago." AJ pressed his finger back inside of me and I moaned again.

"Very interesting, Alex. Alright, what about Bobby Roode?" I laughed but AJ pushed in further with his finger, making me gasp.

"Please, AJ, I have standards."

"How about Daniels?" Crap. I was hoping Daniels wouldn't come up. "Alex. What about Daniels?"

"Um, well." In a split second, AJ pulled his finger out of me and yanked my head backwards so he was looking at me.

"You slept with Daniels?"

"I was so drunk, I had no idea who it was. Trust me, when I woke up next to him, the first thing I did was bail." AJ sunk his teeth into the crook of my neck and I swear I screamed loud enough for the whole club to hear it. "AJ, please do something."

"Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes, please."

"You got it, Alex." AJ placed a kiss between my shoulder blades and I felt him position himself behind me. I was about to say something when AJ slammed himself inside of me. I screamed and tried to use the wall to keep myself up. "Anyone else I should know about?"

"Huh?" AJ slammed into me again and I gasped, feeling my breath leave me for a second.

"Have you slept with anyone else on the roster? I swallowed hard, slightly afraid that AJ would start guessing again.

"No."

"What about Sabin? All he does is talk about you, as if you two were dating."

"He chose Velvet, AJ." I heard AJ mumble something under his breath before he slammed into me again. I whimpered, feeling AJ get perilously close to that special little bundle inside of me. AJ continued his brutal pace, making me scream and whimper with every thrust. One of AJ's hands snaked around to grab my neglected cock, making me jump and push back against him. AJ started to pump me in his hand and it wasn't long that I felt that warm feeling in my stomach, signaling the beginning of my orgasm.

"AJ...I'm so close..."

"Me too, Alex." AJ thrust a few more time and I could feel his orgasm hit him, filling me up and making me spiral into my own orgasm. He pulled out and I groaned, sinking down the wall. AJ laughed and I slowly pulled my pants back up. "You look pretty good all broken, Alex. No wonder Sabin won't shut up about you."

"What? Chris doesn't talk about me. He's with Velvet."

"Velvet is a paper-thin cover, man. He's crazy pining over you."

"They went out tonight, though."

"Because she dragged him out. He was dragging his feet, I bet." AJ looked around licked his lips when he saw something he liked. "I see a hottie over there so I'm going to talk to you later."

"Don't strain yourself tonight, Styles."

"But it'll hurt so good tomorrow." I laughed and headed out of the club, feeling very dirty and in desperate need of a shower. I pulled my shirt back over my head, hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel. I stumbled through the lobby and stood at the elevator, fighting with the button before actually pressing it. It was about time all that alcohol kicked in. I walked into the elevator once it opened and rode it to my floor, getting out and walking to my room. I struggled for a few minutes with the card key but eventually got the damn thing in the right way, opening my room door. I tossed my stuff on my bed, groaning when I saw the second bed that belong to Chris was still empty. I stripped off my dirty clothes, grabbed my sleep pants and headed towards the shower. I turned the temperature knob to a spot between hot and cold, feeling the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or I'd end up on my ass with all that alcohol in my system. I stepped into the spray and sighed; it felt good on my muscles that were just strained from holding myself up against that wall. After a twenty minute shower, making sure that there was no trace of AJ on me and that there was as little glitter as possible on me, I stepped out of the stall. I towel dried my hair as I walked over to my bed and grabbed the TV remote before flopping down on my bed. I turned the TV on and it was on some Spanish soap opera. I started laughing as I gave the show my own commentary.

"No, Rodrigo, how could sleep with my twin sister with the unibrow?" I was laughing and hardly noticed the door had opened until I saw Chris walk into the room, looking kind of down. "Hey man."

"Sister with the unibrow?"

"It happens to some guys, ya know. How was your night?"

"Probably not nearly as eventful as yours." I gave Chris a look and watched him throw him shoes across the room.

"What are you talking about? My night wasn't eventful."

"I saw you leave the bar with AJ, Alex. Cut the crap."

"So? I left the bar with him. I don't see how that's a big deal." In a flash, Chris straddled me and his hand was wrapped around my neck. "What...the hell, Chris?"

"Shut up! You fucked him didn't you?" I tried to talk but Chris' grip got tighter. "No, you wouldn't do that. You'd let him fuck you." I was about to defend myself when Chris cupped me through my pants, making me gasp. "I bet he used that whole 'open marriage' bit on you." I furrowed my brow at Chris. "Oh, you believed him? I thought you were smarter than that, Alex. He uses that line on everyone. He even used it on me but I had enough sense to turn him down. Why would you let him, Lex?"

"Because of you." Chris let go of my neck and I decked him in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

"What the hell? Why me?"

"Because I told you I loved you and you ran off with Velvet! Because when I bared everything to you, you fucking ignored me. Yet, AJ tells me that you are pining for me which I find hard to believe. You never really cared about me and I was dumb enough to believe that in the first place." I went to leave, not caring that I didn't have shoes or a shirt on, but Chris grabbed me and threw me back across the room.

"What did he tell you?"

"AJ?" Chris nodded. "He told me that you were pining over me and that Velvet was a cover. Of course I didn't believe him, but then again you did say I was stupid enough to fall for his 'open marriage' line." I went into the bathroom and was about to close the door but Chris threw the door open and backed me up against the bathroom counter. I went to push him away but Chris pushed me back.

"You believed him once. What is so hard about believing him twice?" I furrowed my brow and tilted my head at Chris.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"AJ is right, Alex. I've been crazy pining over you and Velvet is just a cover. I love you and only you." Chris' hands went around my waist and I could feel my heart flutter but my brain was screaming at me to push him away. He hurt me by ignoring me and going out with Velvet but deep down, I wanted Chris in every way possible. Chris moved in closer and put his head on my shoulder. I sighed as I felt Chris start to kiss my bare skin.

"Chris...stop."

"No. Not anymore."

"You hurt me, Chris. Give me a reason to forgive you and it better be damn good or I'm leaving right now." Chris moved his head to my ear and I felt myself tense up as he began to whisper in my ear.

"Because I love you, Alex Shelley."

**-FIN-******

That's it for this chpater. The finale will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
